La Responsabilidad, una maldicion
by FreddyUlloa
Summary: Tras unos meses después de la pelea con Thanos las cosas en el mundo han estado tranquilas, pero no para todos en especial los héroes más poderosos del planeta tierra, algunos tomaron diferentes caminos o se retiraron, otros nuevos vengadores han surgido en caso de que el mundo llegue a ponerse en riesgo estén allí para salvarlo...


Ha pasado tiempo desde lo sucedido con el titan loco, trayendo paz y tranquilidad al planeta tierra, claro aún hay crimen pero este es a menor escala que los héroes pueden resolver sin problema alguno... el problema que los héroes más poderosos del planeta han ido desapareciendo, el sacrificio del señor stark... mi mentor y un padre para mí y aunque no conociera por mucho a la señorita Romanoff, pero sé que fue una buena persona... no sé qué habrá pasado con todos, pero después de lo acontecido en la ciudad de nueva york me he puesto a pensar en todo. así que deje de ser Spiderman y lo sé... un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, pero desde que volví no he tenido más que perdidas no teniendo suficiente con el Sr. Stark, la tia May... no volvió tras terminar la pelea fui a casa, pero nada, la busque por todo New York y nada como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Mas solo no me he sentido y es que es increíble el ver a tu alrededor para no saber qué hacer ahora, por el momento decido salir un rato a caminar es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora. a lo mucho creo son las 11 P.M. hay cosas distintas en la ciudad que quiero ver pero a donde quiera que vaya o voltee el esta allí, a lo cual doy una triste sonrisa mientras noto que estoy soltando lagrimas.

-Ojala estuviera aquí señor Stark, No se que hacer ahora tengo miedo- pensé mientras limpiaba las lagrimas tomando camino a un pequeño restaurante donde suelen hacer Shawarma, lo cual recuerdo una vez me recomendó comer uno mi mentor ya que según el lo mas delicioso que puedes comer después de un día intenso de salvar el universo, porque no darle una probada, al fin de cuentas es 24 hrs.

ya una vez mi pedido espero pacientemente mientras hacen el pedido en una pequeña mesa donde tiene una vista hermosa hacia la ciudad, en estas nocturnas horas como por ejemplo parejas que van de vuelta a casa, gente volviendo de su trabajo... Amigos los cuales dan vuelta juntos enserio debería juntarme de nuevo con los demás pero recuerdo que las cosas se han puesto de mal a peor, MJ esta en una relación con Flash, Ned se cambio de escuela total las cosas no pueden irme mas peor de lo que ya es o ¿si?.

Decido ponerme los auriculares para distraerme un poco con algo de música, de tanto estar checando en Internet encontré canciones que me han llamado la atención estos días así que tomo un respiro y reproduzco la canción llevando mis sentidos a una profunda calma y tranquilidad, como si fuera un masaje a mi cuerpo.

Recargando mi cabeza en mi mano con los ojos cerrados respiro para suspirar cansadamente volviendo a ver por la ventana analizando todo lo que hace la gente o la ciudad con sus luces y clima saben creo es la primera vez que analizo la ciudad de esta manera todo tan tranquilo sin problema alguno, hasta cierto punto ya que alguien toca mi hombro con un dedo así que volteo a ver, lo que no esperaba fue ver a un hombre de traje con lentes de sol pero que -Disculpa- me quito los auriculares para ponerle atención al hombre que se me hace sospechoso... hasta que noto un bastón, por default el señor es ciego, bajando así mi defensa para poder preguntarle algo -¿Que puedo hacer por usted señor?-.

-Hola Soy Matt Murdock y soy tu Abogado-.

A lo cual me sorprendo porque yo¿tener un abogado pero de donde? a lo cual el solo sonríe y yo le digo amablemente que tome asiento cuando llega la mesera a dejar mi pedido con mi dedo indico 2 cafes, por educación, el tío ben me indico siempre que un café siempre puede abrirte las puertas en cualquier lado y ademas seamos realistas quien diría no a un buen café, saca de un maletín que traía consigo una carpeta la cual me entrega, yo solo tengo mas dudas que respuestas a lo cual ya iba a hablar cuando llego la mesera con los cafés, a lo cual el abogado dio otra vez una sonrisa. -Muy considerado de su parte joven Parker, no tenia que hacer eso - a lo cual empieza a tomarlo a lo cual indica 2 cosas importantes su lugar de origen y la temperatura que esta lo cual me deja sorprendido pero me doy cuenta de algo, podrás perder un sentido pero los otros de algún modo se vuelven mas agudos y refinados.

-En fin como le decía, se preguntara el porque estoy aquí como su abogado resulta que el Sr. Stark meses atrás me contacto para varias cosas resueltas en caso de que el muriera, un testamento como lo fue para la Sra. Potts y su familia pero no menos importante usted joven Parker, a usted le tuvo mucho cariño y lo vio como algo mas que un simple amigo- decía mientras de su bolsillo sacaba algo junto a una tarjeta de presentación de Nelson, Murdock & Page pero también un... ¿Sony? - Veras, en este teléfono que dejo el señor Stark son contactos que pueden ayudarte en situaciones de alto riesgo, el porque Tony no quiso decírmelo, también dejo el numero de su esposa en caso de que usted necesitara algo ya que se encargo de que usted no fuera a un orfanato, dejo en esta carpeta los nombres de sus tutores legales eso y parte de las acciones de Stark Industries y un departamento cerca de la torre de los vengadores-.

Esto sin duda me callo como un balde de agua fría, no esperaba nada de esto, a lo mucho quedar a cargo de alguien eso si pero... enserio el señor stark pensó en todo en cuanto a su esposa pero jamas espere esto para mi; un momento personas ¿encargadas de mi? no se porque presiento que mas sorpresas me han de esperar de ahora en adelante. pero algo es seguro necesito primero volver a entrenar porque he detenido criminales si pero pelear o cosas así no se y lo importante iniciar con eso.

-Bueno sin mas preámbulos seria todo joven Parker, cualquier cosa cuente con nuestros servicios en caso de algún inconveniente, creo debería presentarse en la torre de los Avengers allí le dirán quienes serán sus tutores, si así lo desea joven usted decide cuando ir y en que momento- se levanta del lugar terminando su café dándole las gracias por todo,saliendo del lugar. En eso llega mi pedido, de por si tenia hambre ahora con estas noticias mas todavía, pero para sacar conclusiones o ideas primero me pongo a comer ya que el aroma de las especias te captura que sin darme cuenta ya me había comido medio sándwich, el café ya me lo había tomado aunque creo esta seria mi 5ta taza creo que seria extraño que alguien de mi edad tomara mucho demasiado, pero recuerdo que no soy normal y se me pasa.

La noche iba en tranquilidad ya iba a pedir la cuenta cuando se oye la puerta mas sin embargo lo peor es que mi sentido arácnido se activo lo cual solo cambie de lado de la mesa dando la espalda y di la seña para otra taza de café, para que no sea tan serio noto una rockola, así que voy para que noten pues bueno este es solo un cliente, si por algo se activa mi sentido arácnido es por algo así de fácil eso me indica hay problemas, así que decido poner una de las canciones cuales me he sentido identificado hasta el momento.

Enserio a veces pienso demasiado en MJ, pero lo que mas me pudo fue el perder a tony y a mi tía May, vaya pensar que tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo bueno si tomo en cuenta que estuve 5 años atrapado en esa maldita gema, pero lo mas extraño es que recuerdo despertar y veía a todos, incluso a la señorita Wanda junto con los demás Avengers estaban dormidos en el limbo, lo peor del caso es que cuando nos habían informado que permanecimos 5 años allí no lo podía creer pues para mi fue menos como 5 largas y agonizantes horas, pues pase un tiempo lamentándome por ser tan débil, unos dirán que ni al caso de ponerme así, pero dudo que ellos estuvieran allí para empezar.

-Ha sido un día pesado ¿No lo crees así Maximoff?- al oír esa voz y ese nombre no puedo evitar ponerme mas tenso pero mantengo la calma para escuchar la conversación - Sabes clint no te voy a mentir con todo lo sucedido no se ni que pensar ahora Tony ,Vision, Nat no estan ya con nosotros, Strange esta en no se donde, Carol por el momento esta aquí pero la mayor parte esta en el espacio junto a los Guardianes, Rogers ahora es un adulto mayor, Banner se ha ido a otro lado junto a Thor, T'challa y demas en Wakanda; tu con tu familia, Scott y hope decidieron quedarse ya de perdido eso es bueno, el Doctor Pym junto a Jan también junto a Barnes, Sam y Rhodes... Solo me preocupa uno-.

Esto es raro ya menciono a la mayoría de los vengadores, quien mas podría faltar de todos los demás... espera no esta pensando en - Aun piensas en el protegido de Stark ¿Verdad?- termino concluyendo Hawkeye, serio mientras este se cruza de brazos en eso va llegando la misma mesera atendiéndolos, por mi bien es mejor irse antes de que se den cuenta de mi presencia poniéndome el gorro de la sudadera y dejo un billete de 50 Dolares puesto que por los cafés y el Shawarma debe costar 20 a lo mucho y lo demás se lo quede ella realmente necesito salir de aquí, agarro el folder yendo de vuelta al departamento.

el caminar hacia donde necesitaba ir tome un callejón pasando por hell's kitchen, estaba muy centrado en mis pensamientos con algo de música sin saber que desde el techo era observado por el diablo en persona observando desde una azotea sus movimientos, en este caso sus latidos del corazón notando como late despacio mostrando signos de dudas, depresion, sin camino alguno, buscando un guia.

-Sabes Diablito podrías tomar al chico como tu aprendiz, tu y Dany e incluso el loco de castle podrían enseñarle una cosa o dos- decía una mujer de mas o menos 30 años saliendo de las sombras su piel clara, ojos verdes blusa y chamarra negra con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul algo desgastados. con solo el olor a alcohol en el aire solo dio una sonrisa leve y algo burlona - no sabia que te preocuparas tanto por el Jessica, has estado vigilandolo... mas de la costumbre - a lo cual esta solo voltea su cabeza a otro lado con las mejillas rojas poniéndola incomoda por un momento -Cállate murdock, que en primer lugar tu fuiste la persona que me encargo el favor-.

Mientras tanto en la Cafeteria...

-Dime la verdad Wanda...¿Porque te preocupa el chico?-

-Tengo mis razón Clint-

-Te enamoraste verdad- decía de manera tranquila mientras tomaba café poniendo en vergüenza a la famosa bruja escarlata.

-¡C-Claro que no!... es por el hecho de que es joven, debemos cuidarlo no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a ... no quiso terminar de hablar pues el hacerlo le recordaría a cierto velocista de cabello gris con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Clint entendió a lo que se refería pues el estuvo en ese momento y esas palabras no se han ido de su mente "Acaso no lo viste venir" hacen eco cada vez en su mente

-Créeme que yo estoy en contra de poner a un niño en esto, es joven , el verlo no evito pensar en mis hijos, he visto lo que ha hecho el muchacho en el pasado, a quienes se ha enfrentado y salir casi vivo... se que ser un héroe conlleva a salir herido y perder casi todo, me da impotencia e incluso rabia ver como sale malherido para después levantarse una y otra vez, como si su vida no importara-.

se volvió un silencio absolutamente amargo hasta que notaron un adulto mayor de lentes yendo a su mesa con el fin de llevar los pedidos,-2 Shawarma Express, uno de Pollo y otro de res- anunciaba con una gran sonrisa -¿porque las caras tan largas chicos?, la noche es joven como para que anden así, están igual que el chico Parker- el oír ese nombré llamo fuertemente la atención -D-Disculpe ese chico ¿lo ha visto por aquí últimamente?- pregunto un tanto apresurado la bruja escarlata a lo cual el hombre dio una de sus características sonrisas señalando la puerta -Ese muchacho hace unos 10 minutos que acaba de salir de aquí, es mas creo que estaba sentado en la mesa que esta frente a ustedes -.

-Maldición, Carol nos va a matar cuando sepa- decía una nerviosa wanda que mordía levemente su uña en cuanto a su compañero este solo suspiraba cansado mientras se daba un manotazo en el rostro por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Ya a unos kilómetros de ese lugar peter ya esta por llegar a su casa, cuando a lo lejos se escuchan disparos, a lo lejos a lo cual el sin dudarlo corre hacia allá mientras solamente se ponía una sudadera con gorro que solo dejaba ver la parte inferior del rostro, salta hasta la pared viendo como había una guerra de bandas, aunque esa idea fue descartada al ver a alguien quien solo creí era un mito.

Por un momento quería irme pero... no podía, estaba cansado; cansado de huir de su responsabilidad, no podía seguir ignorando su motivo del cual se volvió lo que fue, un héroe con una responsabilidad de salvar su ciudad, de los asesinos, mafiosos, del mal en general, Tony me trajo a la vida para hacer lo correcto en lo que soy ya he perdido demasiado como para solo llorar y tirar la toalla. Volteo a ver mis muñecas teniendo mis nuevos lanzadores de telaraña, aunque aun son prototipo, los que se me dieron están dañados desde aquella pelea así que estudie el algoritmo y plantee una nueva forma innovadora de tenerlos a la mano, aunque claro con la ayuda de cierta princesa de Wakanda, ahora que recuerdo debo de pagarle el favor uno de estos días, según solamente me pidió una muestra de mi sangre y mi traje por parte de tony.

por ahora solo me interesa detener esto antes de que mas gente inocente salga afectada, a lo cual desde arriba voy sujetándolos con la telaraña para arriba y hacer lo habitual, golpear, enredar uno a uno.

-¡Diablos es que no pueden andar sin armas por un día!- .


End file.
